


Excerpts from a Third Grader's Journal

by AngeNoir



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peter can be Peter Parker or a generic Peter, Superfamily, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is given journal prompts throughout his third grade year. Some of them are funnier than others. Quite a few require parent-teacher conferences.</p><p>(Predictably, Steve is cooperative.)</p><p>(Tony is not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Homework Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Steve added, courtesy of Shrewreadings!


	2. Amazing Facts I Know




	3. Dancing to Music




	4. A Great Tree House




	5. A Trip You Took




	6. The Weirdest House Pets




	7. My Favorite Babysitter




	8. What I Like About Where I Live




	9. My Favorite Family Story




	10. Who Is Beautiful?




End file.
